


Just Love

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "God, that night was so funny. I tried to wrap my arm around you and I elbowed you in the face and gave you a nose bleed." Lukas tossed his head back into the pillow, laughing."And I climbed into your lap to try and seduce you and you told me to move my big head because I was blocking the movie." Philip chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, that sleepover."





	Just Love

The bed was warm, sheets tangled between the boys legs, the boys pressed against each other. Lukas was breathing softly, his arms holding Philip tight, as if he was trying to leave. Philip, laid still next to Lukas, his eyes studying the hotel room they were in. 

It was fancy. Big mirrors hanging on the walls and beautiful paintings covering the spots the mirrors didn't. A large row of windoes decorated the wall to Philips left, sunlight poured through them, the thin curtains only there for the aesthetics of it all. Honey rays of sun dripped down the walls of the room, the crisp white of the walls turning golden. 

The clock on the wall read a little past nine in the morning. In the back of Philips mind, he wanted to get out of bed. He wanted to drag Lukas around the city and show him all the amazing things hes never seen. But another part of him wanted to stay here in bed with him and soak up the warmth and the softness of the boy next to him.

Philip liked watching Lukas sleep. He thought the act was cheesy and dumb before they met. How could watching someone sleep be so nice? It was just sleep after all. But then, one evening, Lukas stayed the night. 

They were horny teenagers but they were also nervous. Neither of them knew how to do whatever they wanted. They fell asleep after kissing for a little while. Well, Lukas slept. Philip couldn't. He was nervous, the good kind of nervous. The boy he loved so much was inches away from him and it had Philip a mess. He wanted to reach out and touch him, even kiss him. He ached for it. All he did that night was watch him. He loved the soft expression on Lukas' face and he loved that this was them now. No running. No fear. Just love.

"Don't think too hard." Lukas' voice was soft and warm. Like the sunlight flooding the room.

Philip turned his head to look at him, smiling. "I'm not." He whispered.

"Then whats with that face?" Lukas' slim fingers traced patterns on Philips lower back. "You looked so focused, like that statue of the man thinking."

"You're being dumb." Philip ran his fingers through Lukas' hair. "It doesn't matter."

"So, you were thinking." Lukas dug his fingers into Philips sides, tickling him. He grinned as Philip began to laugh and squirm against him.

Philip laughed, hiding his face in Lukas' neck. "No! No! Stop! Lukas! I'm gonna kill you!" He grabbed at his wrists, thrusting them away from his body. "No!" 

Lukas smiled and pressed his forehead to Philips. "Why are you lying? Were you thinking about how hot I am? Or how you just wanna make out with me? Because if I was given the chance, I'd makeout with me, too."

Philip groaned, ducking down and hiding his face from Lukas. "It was less entertaining than that."

Lukas pulled Philips body close once more. "Humor me."

"I was thinking about our first sleepover." Philip mumbled. "And how we were awkward idiots."

"God, that night was so funny. I tried to wrap my arm around you and I elbowed you in the face and gave you a nose bleed." Lukas tossed his head back into the pillow, laughing. 

"And I climbed into your lap to try and seduce you and you told me to move my big head because I was blocking the movie." Philip chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, that sleepover." 

"What made you think about that?" Lukas asked, twisting his fingers around in Philips curls.

"You were asleep." Philip mumbled. "And I was happy."

"Glad to know that me sleeping makes you happy?" Lukas mumbled. "Its just a preview of how it'll be when I die, so you'll love when that happens."

Philip slapped his chest. "Don't be an ass, Lukas." He rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand gently where he had slapped Lukas. "I was.. I don't know. You looked all peaceful that night. It had been months since... the thing... and I had never really seen you calm and relaxed without being in a coma or drugged out on pain meds."

Lukas fell silent for a few seconds, his eyes darting around the room. He didn't know how to reply. "Yeah.. it was nice. I was scared I was gonna snore or some shit."

"I've seen you get shot. I don't think snoring will make me leave you." Philip mumbled. "But if you want me gone.."

"You know I don't." Lukas grinned, pressing his lips to Philips forehead. "I love you and you know I'm whipped."

"You are." Philip agreed, grabbing Lukas' hair, tugging him into a kiss. 

Lukas pecked his lips before pulling away. "So.. you got a thing for watching me sleep?" Lukas gripped Philips hips tight. "Is it a fetish?"

"Oh, god." Philip groaned. "This is what I get for trying to be romantic." He rolled away but Lukas pulled him back.

"I'm just kidding." Lukas pressed kisses down Philips jaw and neck. "I've done it, too. You look all pretty when you're asleep. Like some angel or something."

"Some angel or something?" Philip repeated. "You invented romance, didn't you?" 

Lukas nodded, beginning to laugh so hard his body shook. "I did. It all started with me calling you big head."

Philip laughed, looking up at Lukas. "Who said romance is dead?"

"Not me." Lukas stopped laughing, looking down at Philip and smiling. "Not us."

Philip pecked his lips, wrapping a leg around Lukas' waist, nudging him closer. They could never be too close. "Not us. Certainly, not us."

Lukas hummed, kissing down his shoulder. "You got anything you wanna do today? You said you wanted to go to that art museum."

"No." Philip pressed against Lukas' lips. "We can do that another day. A day when you're home.. for good. Not just visiting."

Lukas felt his heart stop before being engulfed in pain. "I'm sorry, baby, I know its hard." 

Philip shook his head, kissing away whatever words Lukas planned on saying. "Don't say sorry. Just.. stay here and lay with me. I miss being close."

Lukas laughed, climbing on top of Philip. "I can think of a few more ways to be close."

"God." Philip laughed. "You're such a dork."

"Your dork." Lukas slid down Philips body before resting his head on his torso, his cheek pressed against Philips stomach. "What made you think about that stuff anyway?"

"I'm happy." Philip hummed. "And I just haven't been happy in a while."

Lukas kissed his stomach. "I get how that feels." He grinned. "I get it." 

Philip smiled and nodded. Lukas understood. He always did.


End file.
